


I Take Back What I Said

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sex Toys, Sex dice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He threw them down, and the air held still before either of them could read what it said. When they did, each of them gave a slightly disappointed sigh. "Kiss on the lips? That's it?" Dean asked incredulously. But then, Cas' hand was reaching out, cupping the side of his face, and Dean was forgetting all about his last sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take Back What I Said

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two was Kissing naked, so this happened. I need to work on giving more background info in the fic, but I write these really quick so it's hard, okay? Anyways, enjoy!

"I can't believe we're doing this," Castiel said with a shake of his head as Dean plopped down on the bed across from him, throwing down two dice with a smirk. "This is the cheesiest thing you've bought. How did you even happen upon these?" Castiel asked curiously, eyeing the sex dice in front of him. Dean shrugged, looking up and down Castiel's naked body before him, avoiding his eyes sheepishly.

"Well, I was buying more lube, and I may have been a bit curious about these," Dean explained with a small grin. One side of Castiel's mouth quirked up as his eyes roamed Dean's tan body.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't we supposed to be clothed, doesn't it like, add to the foreplay?" Castiel proposed. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"There aren't necessarily any _directions,_ Cas, the objective is pretty obvious," he began. Then, he smirked, looking Castiel slyly in the eye. "Plus, I just wanted to see you naked as fast as possible," he commented, and Castiel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, alright, now I'm getting anticipated, roll them," Castiel spoke. Dean took a breath, picking up the die, and shaking them in his hand. 

He threw them down, and the air held still before either of them could read what it said. When they did, each of them gave a slightly disappointed sigh. "Kiss on the lips? That's it?" Dean asked incredulously. But then, Cas' hand was reaching out, cupping the side of his face, and Dean was forgetting all about his last sentence. He looked up, meeting Castiel's electric blue eyes, noticing his soft smile, and his lips, his inviting lips that were moving towards Dean's. Dean leaned forward, connecting their lips as they had done many a time, soft at first, simply lips melding, hands reaching slowly out, caressing skin. The world seemed to disappear as Castiel licked open Dean's willing mouth, his tongue slow and sensual as Dean pulled their bodies closer. 

Dean felt his dick growing hard as the kiss grew faster, more passionate yet still precise, still perfectly planned. His body was tingling, his mind blurry, and Castiel straddled his thighs, his own half hard dick rubbing up against Dean's stomach. A moan escaped him at the feeling of friction, and his hands came up to grasp lightly on either side of Dean's face, his body rocking into Dean's, the kiss growing sloppy, breathy noise filling the air as teeth nibbled on lips, and eyelids fluttered.

Castiel let his body flow into Dean's, getting lost in the kiss, the feeling of their lips and their tongues meshing together. But as his breath ran out, he pulled away breathing heavy, looking Dean in the eye. "I take back what I said about the dice," Dean breathed out immediately. Castiel gave him a few quick kisses, smiling into each one.

"I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me know what you guys thought, feedback of any kind is, as always, appreaciated, and thank you so much for reading!! There's some more interesting stuff to come soon in this series *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
